Saiyan in Aineias
by jaku uzumaki
Summary: Nine Years have passed since Buu and now Jaku a Saiyan and Student of Goku finds him self lost in another world with maybe no way back, but in this new world, he may just find love. OcxEclair. Rate M: Adult languages, Lemon, violence and mild blood.
1. New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Kiddy Grade. I do own my Oc.

"Normal Speech"

Normal _"Thought"_

**Ki's Name**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new world**

_It had been nine years since the great evil known Majin Buu killed by our heroes and since then they have all had a great long era of peace since then. While in this time a lot had happened to them, Gohan and Videl had got married, this just made Chi-Chi happy that she was going to have Grandbabies, one day and she was right too has they had a little girl called Pan. However they were not the only one to have a child. Bulma also had a little little girl of her own as well who she named Bra, both Saiyan girls already were getting into trouble and they were only two now. _

_At the fields from close Son's house, its shockwave lighting and fighting each other._

_An adult black spiky haired seem late 30 wore a blue gi with skirt around waist with white slash belt and yellow pants, a pink wristband and martials shoes. Known as Goku the saiyan hero of the world. _

_And another black spikey haired simlar like Goku with red headband on his forehead who seem 16 years old wore a similar Goku's gi, but had an inner white t-shirt, gray pants, white wristband and martial shoes. Known as Jaku Kusanagi student of Goku and the last Saiyan._

_Jaku Kusanagi had met the Z-fighters over five years ago when his Saiyan pod had another survivor, __he came to kill the human race off. However once they got there they saw he was not that old and unlike other Saiyan such as Vegeta, he was a kind soul who had lost his own parents. Goku take him in at Son's house and Chi-Chi agree live for him to live with them make him as adopted son and Goku take him as his Sensei._

_Even since then, Goku had been training Jaku and young Saiyan had learned a lot from Goku yet when he saw Gohan with Videl, he did tease two about, a joke that he that loved to use on the two._

_And then Goku take his student to Dende's lookout for Hyperbolic Time Chamber for continue to training to get power speed __and transform. __It was then that Jaku has a new power, he had now reached the form of Super Saiyan and boy found that he got a lot faster than he was before._

"Hey Sensei, do you think I'm getting stronger?" Jaku asked to Goku.

Goku just looked over a Jaku and slowly smiled at his student. "I must said Jaku, you a lot stronger than when you first came in hereI, I think you maybe able to reach the next stage if you keep going." Goku said and it was true they had been here for over five months.

"You right, maybe I am getting stronger, but I'm not stronger than you though." Jaku smiled.

Goku just smiled. "I'm not that strong Jaku, Gohan is stronger than me." He said with the son grin he was well-known for.

"Yeah, your right." Jaku said, his stomach roaring grumbling.

* * *

**(Son's house)**

When they headed during flying in the air they just laughed at this knowing that is was time for a lunch break and big one at that. "Well, I guess time to eat then." Goku said as he and Jaku went to home to eat.

They arrival at home and yelled. "Hey Chi-Chi, we home!" Goku yelled.

"Hi Goku, lunch will be ready soon." Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Goku said.

"Grandpa!"

Both Goku and Jaku turned around when they heard the voice and Pan running over to the two with a bright smile on her face she had and a red fighting Gi on her with a blue belt around her waist.

"Hey Pan, how my granddaughter doing, has your daddy training you great? " Goku asked as he pick his granddaughter known as Pan

Pan just smiled at this "Yep, daddy was teaching me how to use Kamehameha wave." Pan said with a smile as Goku saw her tail.

"I see you got a tail just like me and when I'm was your age."Goku said with a smile.

Pan just nodded as she looked at her tail with a smile. "Yep and I'm keeping it too it's a part of me after all." She said with a big grin that made Jaku laugh.

"Oh Jaku, Bulma just called while you guys training she said come over and get for Capsule equipment for Gi's and something else and will you take Pan with you after lunch break ?" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

"Sure I could use some company with my cousin Pan after lunch break." Jaku said.

"Yeah!" Pan yelled with smile to ser her friend Bra

After the lunch break Jaku and Pan flying over to the sky and headed to capsule Corp for while and got his Capsule equipment for Gi's and something and they arrival at front of Capsule Corp and they enter in building and looking for Bulma. and heard a voice.

"Ah Jaku-kun and Pan-chan you guys came."

Jaku and Pan heard a voice and turn around and saw Bulma wore green clothes with lab coat walking to them with a smile at them.

"Yeah, I was training with Goku-Sensei and Ka-san told me you got something capsule equipment for me?" Jaku asked.

"Sure, follow me." Bulma said.

"Pan, go play with Bra, okay?" Jaku asked with a smile at Pan who was smile.

"Okay!" Pan yelled as go find her friend while Jaku follow Bulma in the lab.

* * *

**Bulma's Lab**

Jaku and Bulma arrival in the lab and look at a box Capsule equipment.

"Here you go, just like I promise, it got everything you need, a communicate with us Gi's like Turtle Hermit's, Trunks's, Vegeta's, and the gravity room for you." Bulma said with a smile.

"Wow, Bulma thank you with this I can get even more training with gravity room. By the way, where is Vegeta?" Jaku asked.

"Vegeta went out there something for walking." Bulma said.

While Jaku and Bulma are talking, Pan and Bra playing hide and seek in the lab Pan looking for Bra inside the room she behind the portal machine, and Pan still looking for her and then she found her.

"Found you!" Pan yelled with a smile.

"Yep, you found me." Bra said with a smile as she come out and then she tripped at the button and she press green button for portal machine, Pan help her.

Jaku and Bulma heard crying voice and they saw Pand Bra who was crying then Jaku saw at portal machine and he's eye widened cause it's aiming at them.

"On no!" Jaku shouted as he went to that room and save them. "Look out!" He yelled as he push them away then zip at Jaku his body vanished thin air.

"Jaku!" Bulma screaming along with Pan and Bra.

* * *

**P****lanet: Aineias**

Out of no where far from the city, a white portal appear and Jaku came out of it then portal vanished and he lay on the ground and about to out cold then he see a ship going to land and Two girls came out of the ship and a tall girl ran over to him to check him if alive.

Jaku open his eyes and see a brown long haired girl her eyes were gold and wore a red dress in front is like a cross you can see flat stomach and d-cup, on her neck were teal string and tied, and she got a long black sock sleeve on her left leg with a teal string tied.

"Who...are you?" Jaku asked.

"My name is Eclair, and you are?" She asked known as Eclair.

"Jaku Kusanagi." He said as he out cold Eclair was look at him.

_'Wow, he's kind of cute and handsome.'_ She thought, she blush on her cheeks.

"Eclair, is he's okay?" A violet girl said known as lumiere, an Eclair's partner.

"Yeah, he just out cold we going to take him at "G.O.T.T." Eclair said as she pick him up over her shoulder and walking to their ship and she communicated with her cross earring . "Chief, we got a young man with us and he's out, we going to bring to you." Eclair said. "Alright bring him in."

* * *

** G.O.T.T. Headquarters**

After Eclair and Lumiere pick Jaku still knock out and bring him to at G.O.T.T. headquarters and Jaku was sleeping on the couch on her offices, while she was wonder who this boy and she could see how built he is too.

A few hours later, Jaku wake up and groaned and looked around in the room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You in my office young man." She said as Jaku turn around and see a short blond-haired woman wore a blue dress and has a circle earring on her ears and her eyes were blue.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Eclipse, and I'm head of the "G.O.T.T." She said.

"G.O.T.T."? Jaku question.

"Its stand for Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariff, or you can called "G.O.T.T." Eclipse said.

"So, you guys stop the bad or something?" Jaku asked.

"Correct, Mr.?" She asked.

"Jaku Kusanagi, but you call me Jaku." He said as he smile. "How did I got here?" He added

"One of my Es Member, her name is Eclair, she the one found you in the desert." Eclipse said.

"Really, I'm like to meet her and thank her." Jaku said with a smile. "So, what planet am I?"

"You're on Planet Aineias." Eclipse said.

"Aineias huh, That's a nice name for planet, but I'll never heard it before, and what the year?" Jaku asked

"Its year of Star Century: 0328." Eclipse said.

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Jaku asked.

"Star Century: 0328." Eclipse said again.

...

...

...

...

"**WWWWWWHAT?!**" Jaku yelled while Planet Aineias was shaking by yelled.

"You mean I'm trapped here in Star Century: 0328?!" Jaku yelled, while Eclipse was sweatdrop.

"Yes, just calm down and tell me what happened." She said.

Jaku told her everything about how he got here the portal machine he has been zip he's from Planet Earth but he didn't tell her about he's a saiyan.

"Well, since I'm stuck here I got no place to live and no money." Jaku said.

"You could work with us as a Es member." Eclipse said.

"Es Members?" Jaku asked.

She told Jaku the Es Member can take a mission anywhere in the galaxy, they are two class, C-class and S-class, but chief didn't him about G-class.

"Okay, I'm join the Es members in C-class." Jaku said.

"Then welcome aboard and I got two partner for you but you meet tomorrow them with G.U. Auditor Armblast." She said.

"Alright be back tomorrow, till then." Jaku said as he get up from the couch and leave the room and thought of it. "Oh no I don't know where I suppose to live." He added.

* * *

_**End Prologue**_

_There you have it, Jaku x Eclair pairing, he'll meet her and Luimere next chapter._

_Review it everyone !_

Peace !


	2. Jaku's First mission pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Kiddy Grade. I do own my Oc and Techniques

"Normal Talking"

"Normal _thinking"_

Ki's name

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jaku's first mission pt 1**

**At G.O.T.T.**

Its beautiful in the morning for work in G.O.T.T., inside the lobby the people were work, and school students and their teacher were on field trip to learn about G.O.T.T. History.

"As all of you already know, 162 years ago, in star century Zero-One-Sixty-Five, the Global Union was officially formed. at the same the Global Organization of Trade and Tariffs, or G.O.T.T., was officially created." Teacher said to her students.

While their teacher talking one student was looking at reception desk were two young girls Eclair and Lumiere wore a service dress blue-white with skirt and a hat. and talking to the man. "No trouble at all sir. That's why we're here to help! bye." Eclair said with a smile as the man was bow to them and walking away.

"Check out the reception desk. is the G.O.T.T. hiring kids now?" A blue haired girl said.

"I dunno. But that one on the left looks like she could be in elementary school." A pink haired girl said.

"Yeah. She kinda looks like this girl my kid brother used to have crush on. She was a real flake, though." A brown-haired girl said.

Someone being throw a man through in the window and break the glass. a five cyborgs with man being held by cyborg and the leader held a man up. "All right, boys! How about a little target practice?" Cyborg leader as he throw a man up in the air. a blue girl student were screaming at that. cyborgs put the guns up at air and about to shoot.

Eclair and Lumiere look each other and nodded as Eclair jumped over the desk while Lumiere use her ability to shut down and doors shut at the entrance everything in this lobby were black.

"Ugh! My night vision's shorting out!" Cyborg leader shouted as they shooting but they can't shoot at. While they shooting, Eclair were front of them and use her ability to stop and knock the them out.

Everything was back on the system and at entrance door open and five cyborg were torn a part on the ground.

"Oh, it hurts. Somebody switch off my pain sensors." Cyborg leader said.

"Um, what just happened?" A pink haired girl student asked.

"I had my eyes closed." A blue haired girl student said.

"Taa-daaah!"

brought them attention and they look at Eclair. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main office of the G.O.T.T.! We hope you all enjoyed watching today's demonstration, a little crime prevention drill we like to call _"lowlife In The Lobby"_! Eclair said with a smile.

"Please bear with us while we clean up the mess. And enjoy your visit to the G.O.T.T." Lumiere said with a smile.

Everyone was clapping at the show and teacher and her students were shock for their act and the teacher waking over to Lumiere.

"So, that was all just an act? But it seemed so real." Teacher said as she gasp at lumiere all screen appear. "Excuse me, miss?" She added.

"I sincerely apologize if our demonstration startled you in any way. But I assure you, there's really no for concern. These daily readiness drills are just one part of our ongoing training at the G.O.T.T. By being ready for any situation, we're better able to protect the rights and freedoms of everyone in the galaxy." Lumiere said as Eclair appear.

"It's about time for E-shift, isn't?" Eclair asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go now. But if you wait here, someone else will be able to answer all of your question shortly." Lumiere said as she walking away with Eclair then two girls seem a blond short-haired girl name Ricki and gray-haired girl nane bonita who just passed by Ricki was asking the teacher.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ricki asked.

"No, I'm..I'm alright." Teacher said as she looking at Eclair and Lumiere headed to upstairs to for assignment,Teacher went down exhausted.

At entrance Jaku walking to G.O.T.T., then he see a glass broken. "What happened here?" He asked. he reception desk asked two girls. "Excuse me, Which way to Chief's Office?" Jaku asked.

"Yes, go upstairs to the left and take the elevator and then left were guards at the big door." Ricky smile.

"Thanks." Jaku said, he smile while he went upstairs Ricki blushed, _**'****Wow, he look so handsome' **_Ricki thought.

Jaku in the hallway and he arrival at big door and knock the Chief's door and heard "Come in." Eclipse voice. He open the door and see Eclipse and Armblast. "Alright, now you here we wait for your two partners." Eclipse said.

Jaku just looked at Eclipse when she said this and just nodded. "Sure, who is it"? Jaku asked with grin.

"They be here in three mintues, in mean time you can talk to Armblast here." She said.

Jaku just nodded as he looked at Armblast. "So, what's it like here?" He asked

"Its great, I been here too long at G.O.T.T. as Auditor."Armblast said.

"Cool." Jaku said.

* * *

**With Eclair and Lumiere**

A few hours later, Eclair and Lumiere headed to Chief's Office for their next assignment they arrival at door with two guards, door open they inside and see a short evergreen haired with a glasses on her face her eyes are teal and wore a light violet with blue. her name is Mercredi as Chief's personal secretary.

"Oh, good. You're here. The chief is waiting is for you. I made some tea. You must thirsty after all the excitement." Mercredi smile.

"Not really. Besides, you know I'm not a big tea drinker." Eclair said.

"Actually, I just ordered something I think you might like a little a better. I'll let you try some if you make it back from your next assignment." Mercredi said.

"What do you mean, if we make it back?" Eclair asked with a frown.

"Right, I forget who I'm talking to. I meant "when"."Mercredi said.

Eclair was laugh nervous . "Well in that case, when we get back, I'll take you up on that. Thanks, Mer." She said.

"I'll have something for you too, Lumiere. Maybe some of that 'grape juice' you like. Mercredi said.

"As always, you're too kind." Lumiere said with a blush on her cheeks and smile.

Inside the room Chief sit in the her chair wait for they arrival, Jaku and Armblast were sat on the couch. they hearded a knock on the door. "Come in. The door's open." Eclipse said.

The door open and Eclair and Lumiere walk in at front at chief's desk.. and chief stand up to greet them. "Ah its good you could get both get here." The Chief said with a smile while lumiere looked at Jaku.

"Hi, I'm Jaku Kusanagi, its nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lumiere, pleased to meet you Jaku." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, and you are?" Jaku asked to Eclair.

All Eclair could was look at the young full-blooded Saiyan and blush, yet Jaku didn't see this and just smiled even more at her. "My name is Eclair."

"Eclair, that means lightning, it's a great name." Jaku said with his eyes close and smile.

However, this just made her blush even more and this noticed by all the others in the room but Jaku. "Thanks, I look forward to working with you."

"Me too, it's going be blast with you two. So what the mission?" Jaku asked to Eclipse.

"Ah yes, the mission." Eclipse said.

Seconds later.

"Planet Faunus? Those greedy corporate raiders called us for help?" Eclair asked.

"No." Eclipse said.

"So then, what is this about? Did the Medeian government file another complaint? Are they still complaining that Faunus is exploiting them or something?" Eclair asked.

"No. Neither side has filed suit at this time." Eclipse said.

"Still, the situation is such that the Global Union feels intervention is necessary. You will be working directly with us." Armblast said.

"Meaning you want us to run one of your shady errands for you, right?" Eclair exclaimed, growl at him.

"As I said, your client is the Global Union. I just happen be their representative in this case." Armblast said.

"So, in other words, the G.U. hopes to negotiate a settlement between the two planets before the current tensions can lead to war, correct?" Lumiere asked with a smile.

"Correct. Your assignment will be to escort Auditor Armblast and his package safely to Planet Medeia." Eclipse said with a smile.

"What?!" Eclair yelled as they look at Armblast with letter on his hand said attorney.

"A letter of attorney? What is that?" Jaku asked.

"Arbitration provisions signed by the president, of Faunus. A bill acknowledging the transfer of authority by parliament. And a letter of attorney from G.U. ambassador, among other things. All in all, by means of this 182-page document, I now act on behalf of the government, of Faunus." Armblast said.

"Wow. Faunus must really be desperate." Eclair said.

"In any case, it's our to duty deliver him safely to Mediea and make sure that the arbitration proceedings begin. That should our only concern." Lumiere said.

* * *

_**S**__**kip time **__( We already know Eclair and Lumiere arrival to get their Gun so I__'m skip to S-2 Cruiser La muse. )_

"Hey, wait. You don't suppose that attack on the lobby this morning had anything to do with this, do you?" Jaku asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with their last mission." Armblast said.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it has more to do with the assignment we'll receive next week." Lumiere said as they inside the la muse.

"You're kidding, right?" Eclair asked.

"Just making a point. According to chance, it's more likely to suppose it had nothing to do with us at all. They could have just as easily been looking for any of the other members. Those cyborgs were constructed from a jumble of parts, to make them difficult to trace. But a spectral analysis of their packing gel does match that used by the Medeian Special Forces." Lumiere said.

"So, they're from Medeia?" Jaku asked.

"Or perhaps that's what someone on faunus wants to think. They could have easily disguised these." Lumiere said she about contiune but Eclair spoke.

"Okay. So your point is we just don't know. I get it. Then if all we have to do is take this guy to see the Prime Minister of Medeia, let's just do it and get it over with." Eclair said as she pointed at Armblast who grab her hand almost kiss her hand and she gasp.

"Thank you very much, women. I look forward to the pleasure of your company." Armblast said as Eclair swap alway her arm. "Don't do that! Didn't I make it clear enough last time?" Eclair asked.

"I must have forgotten." Armblast said.

"Yeah, right!" Eclair shouted as Lumiere sighed as Jaku spoke Lumiere on whisper.

"Do they, do this all the time?" Jaku whisper to Lumiere.

"Yes" Lumiere said as she nodded.

At spaceport _La Muse_ about blast off Jaku sit beside Eclair who blushed and glad he sit beside her. Heard a voice from the space station Control Tower.

*"Flight Two-Zero-Four-Five-Three-Four-Three, S-2 cruiser _La Muse_, you are clear for departure in linear shift Number Three."* Control Tower voice said.

"Thank you, Control." Lumiere said.

La Muse ready to take off.

"Huh. Not much traffic today, is there. Now why can't it always be this easy?" Eclair asked.

Then Warning screen appear a ship front of La Muse.

"What's that?" Jaku exclaimed.

Inside the ship.

Two men try not let them pass through. "You G.O.T.T. dogs aren't going anywhere!" Brown haired guy yelled.

"Wirbelwind, acticate the inertial drive. We're making an emergency separation from the linear track." Lumiere said.

La Muse fly away from them ship. "Fire on my mark." Brown haired guy said as they fire with missile at La Muse but they can't touch and blow of them. "Amateurs. When the inertial drive engaged, it creates a gravity distortion around the ship. They forget to compensate." Lumiere said.

"Yes, well that's why I'm ride with you." Armblast said.

"Wow, that's awesome." Jaku excited with a smile didn't notice Eclair were look at him with smile and blushed.

"Now let's go out with a bang, shall we?" Eclair asked as they fire at enemy's missile and blow up.

"You could tried be little more elegant." Lumiere said with her eyes close with little blush.

"They got away!" Brown haired guy yelled their ship stuck by yellow stuck ability.

La Muse went pass by Police cruiser and headed the space. "I've plotted our new trajectory. Now accelerating to escape velocity. Next stop, Planet Medeia." Lumiere said as they went to space and vanish.

* * *

**Chief's Office**

Eclipse were stand front of window and look at sunset.

Knock knock

Mercedi came in and she spoke. "I've just received word that Eclair, Lumiere and Jaku have departed safely." She said.

"Best of luck, you three. And be careful. I don't want to lose either one of you again." Eclipse said with a smile.

* * *

_**Stop right here, pt 2 next chapter, and hope you guys enjoy it. Review it.**_

_**Peace !**_


	3. Jaku's First mission pt 2

Disclamier: I don't own Dbz and Kiddy Grade, except My Oc.

Normal "Speech"

Normal _'Thought'_

_**Flashback**_

_Memory_

Now we can continue to pt 2.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jaku's first mission pt 2**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the view you currently have on your monitar is that of the magnificent Faunus space fleet. It's rare to see such a concentration of military on display, but this is the latest effort of the part of corporate Planet Faunus to improve intersteller commerce, by protecting the galaxy's main artery for trade and travel, the warp gate." Lady Reporter said.

"The wheel of the propaganda machine are turning. "Improving intersteller commerce" my foot. That's their corporate double talk for Imposing an economic blockade on Medeia. They're not even letting food shipments get through." Man said as lady reporter walk over to him.

"Hey. It's sad for Medeia, but I don't want to be unemployed because of it." Lady reporter said

"Selln' out to the man." Man said.

* * *

**Planet Medeia**

"We still cannot determine who was responsible for yesterday's bombing of the air circulation system. And our public service organizations have nearly exhausted their supplies of food and medical provisions. The population is growing restless, Prime minister." Secretary said.

"And the arbitrator for Faunusian Parliament?" Prime Minister asked.

"Still no word. It seems they also being obstrutcted by the military blockade." Secretary said as Prime Minister sighed.

* * *

**At space not far from Mediea.**

Inside the green ship. Admiral Van and Aide play the chess as his henchman whisper to Admiral for bad news. "Our operatives on Aineias have failed. They've allowed the target to slip through."

"No matter. As long as we maintain our hold on the warpgate, the special envoy to Medeia will never be allowed to land." Aide said as he move his game on chess.

"I hate this waiting game. If we were to send a force down to the planet itself, we could end this with one stroke." Admiral said.

"It's good politics, Admiral. We don't want to risk tarnishing Faunus' corporate image with a naked act of military aggression. Especially, if you're hoping to run in the next presidential election." Aide said as Admiral's henchman came to whipers to Adimial.

"Are you sure?" Admiral asked.

***Alarm Alert***

"It's a powerful canceller, sir! Unable to get solid lock on the target." Flight controller said.

La Muse flew fast

"Maintain your position!" Admiral shouted.

Their ship shaking and La muse fly around.

"Sir! Incoming trainmission! It's G.O.T.T.!" Flight Controller shouted.

"This shouldn't be happening. We haven't allowed anyone through the Warp Gate. Unless they have their own warp capability!" Aide shouted.

"What are you men waiting for?! You have your orders! Shoot them down! Blast any ship that gets near Medeia!" Admiral shouted as ship shaking again. "What was that?" He added.

**Knock Knock**

**"*Hello in there! And greeting from the G.O.T.T.! We have an urgent delivery for Admiral Van, commander of Planet Faunus' 8th Fleet. Mind if we come in?*" **Eclair said in outside as the door open suck outside they hold tight as Cybot machine walking inside name Donnerschlag and closer the door as Jaku jumped down on the ground and then Eclair same thing but her clothes wore a pink shirt, red skirt, white belt slash tied, long brown socks and red shoes.

"Taa-Daaah!" Eclair yelled with a pizza box on her hand.

**'_You have got to be kidding me_**.' Jaku said in thought with a sweatdrop.

"Admiral Van, we're here to delivery your pizza!" Eclair shouted. "Ahhh!" Lumiere pinch Eclair's butt.

"Hey! Oww." Eclair pouted.

"What in the- Who are you people?" Admiral asked.

"Pardon the dramatic entrance, Admiral. We're with the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. More specifically, we are Es Members. I'm Lumiere." She said with a warm smile.

"I'm Jaku." He said with a smile.

"And I'm Eclair! Happy to be at your service!" She said as she wink and smile.

"They sent Es Members? But that's shadow unit." Aide said.

"At this time, in accordance with the authority granted us by the Union Charter, we are on our way to Planet Medeia to begin arbitration proceedings between their government and your own." Lumiere said.

Admiral and Aide were shock at that. As Lumiere continue.

"Therefore, we have come to make a formal request that you loosen your block and allow us safe passage to the planet's surface, for the mutual benefit of Faunus and Medeia." Lumiere said with a warm smile as Eclair open a pizza box full of paper of a letters of attorney to give Jaku who grab and put up.

"And if that isn't enough for you, we have a letter from Faunisian govrenment to back us up." Eclair said as machine gun shot at papers and burn it.

"Or not." Jaku said as Admiral were smirk and evil chuckle.

"No problem. I have an extra copy right here." Eclair said as getting some more, but it shot at pizza box and burn it, then it shot them but it has shild up.

"So, Admiral. I assure we can take this to mean you don't wish to corperate?" Lumiere asked with a frown.

"Now, men! Vaporize these intruders, and their ship! I want no trace left that they were ever! Do you understand?" Admiral asked.

"Sir!" As they put up the electric gun and aim them, but Lumiere put her hand up and use her ability to shut their elctrical down.

"The mpu is down! Elctrical systems not responding!" Flight Controller shouted.

"Use your solbrights!" Admiral's Henchmen shouted as their put a gun at them but Jaku jumped backwards in the air and cut machine gun with his leg and kick at Admiral's henchman and Eclair shoot man's gun knock away.

"You know, you boys really shouldn't play with such dangerous toys." Eclair said with a smile as Admiral was angry.

Lumiere put out her Id. "Under our authority as G.O.T.T. Es Members. We hereby charge all of you, as being in direct violation of interstellar law. Chief, requsting official authorization to make an arrest." Lumiere said.

**Chief's Office**

"Lumiere. Eclair. Jaku. Arrest Authorization granted. It's your show guys." Chief said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood!" They said in unison.

Two men headed to Jaku who was vanish quick and appeae front of them and punch them hard and they fall backwards and knock them out cold. As Eclair and Lumiere saw that and shock that.

"_Wow, he vanish quick and reappear front of them_." Eclair thought as she focus being out the pink lipstick and write her name on the wall, and make a whip and knock away villians.

"We're finished! Finsihed! Our careers. All of our plans. Everything! It's all ruined!" Aise shouted as other men tried break the door down and Eclair and Jaku join Lumiere and Donnerschlag.

"I think this is finally about to get in interesting." Eclair said.

"I agree with you." Jaku said.

"We've already done what we came here to do. We can finsh this from the _La Muse_." Lumiere said with a bottle and pull out the cork and pink smoke cover everyone and make escape with Donnerschlag and Eclair and Lumiere hang on the pole on Donnerschlag and of course Jaku flying beside Donnerschlag and _La Muse _pick them up.

"You know, I was expecting a little more from the Fleet Flagship. What a bunch of pushover." Eclair said.

"Yes, well I suppose your "Pizza delivery" disguises must have thrown them off." Lumiere said with little blush.

"Sound like three of you had time over there." Armblast said as they attention to him. "If I'd known that, I would've gone with you. It was lonely here by myself."

"Hey, don't blame us. You're the one who said you couldn't leave that case behind." Jaku said.

**Admiral's Ship**

"Where are they? do you have a fix on their position? I want visual!" Admiral shouted as screen appear and show _La Muse_. "Tactical! Get me a 4-D autolock on that target, now! Bring the main batteries on line!" He added

They move their laser cannon aim the _La Muse._

"Fire!" Admiral shouted. as they fire, but the blow their ship.

"Targeting computer is failing, sir!" Flight controller shouted.

"What?" Admiral shocked.

**Back in _La Muse_**

Lumiere open her eyes, has white circle in her eyes to control any electronics.

"We're bypassed the Mpu, sir, but the malfunction is spreading to the secondary systems! I can't contain it!"Flight Controller shouted."

"Order all ships to server their uplink to the tactical mainframe, immediately! All battle units, annihilate the target!" Admiral shouted order all battle ships aim the target and fire but they fire them self.

"It's too late! Computer systems have been compromised throughtout the fleet!" Flight Controller shouted.

"All ships, cease fire!" Admiral yelled.

**Back in _La Muse_**

Lumiere exhausted as screen appear as Wirbelwind was worried Lumiere.

"No, Wirbelwind. I'm all right. Their securty systems weren't too difficult. It's just controlling every ship in the fleet is a bit more exhausting than I thought it would be." Lumiere said to Wirbelwind.

**Warp Gate's office**

Jaku knock out one of Admiral's henchmen and beside Eclair who was typing. "Minus 30° to critical temperature. Lumiere, I'm gonna leave it to you work out the timing." Eclair said as screen appear show Lumiere.

"Understood. I'm take it from here. Just don't talk to me for a moment. I need to concenture." Lumiere said.

The warp gate open and suck all battleship into the warp gate.

"What the- What going on?!" Admiral exclaimed.

"The entire fleet is completely out of control, sir." Flight controller said.

"We're all finished! We're all finished! Finished!" Aide shouted

Still keep sucking all battleships included Admiral's ship.

"This can't be happening!" Admiral shouted.

Then the ships vanished and war gate is closed inside the office a card came out and Eclair grab it.

"Well, that should hold them for a while." Eclair said as she kissed it.

"I think, I'm getting hang of this mission." Jaku said."

"Well, we get more mission if they called us, think you can handle it?" Eclair asked.

"Of course, I can handle it anything." Jaku said with warm smile as Eclair was blush look at him.

* * *

**_La Muse_**

"I see. So you flushed them all into a warp apace with no exit. 'Then you slammed the lid on the toilet', as it were." Armblast said.

"I'd prefer to think of it as 'locking bird in a cage'." Lumiere said as Eclair and Jaku appear.

"It's the same thing, isn't? Anyway, here you go. The 'key to the toilet." Eclair said as she throw a card to Lumiere who was caught a card and blush a little.

"A lady should really be more elegant." Lumiere said. Jaku chuckled for that.

They landing a platform as they walking to Prime Minister who was happy to see them made it Armblast and Prime Minister shake their hands and Armblast's suitcase open and appear a gray haired man wore a gray suit with red with yellow strips, President of Planet Faunus name Dean

Prime Minister was happy and smile and shake their hands.

"Well, President Dean. I must say, this is most welcome surprise." Prime Minister said.

"You had the President of Faunus...?" Eclair and Jaku asked in unison with shock look.

"I thought this case seemed a bit large to be carrying only documents." Lumiere said.

Everyone was look at Prime Minister and President Dean shake their hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will surely be rememebered as a great day dor the galaxy, and we are proud to bring you live coverage of this historic event..." Lady reporter said while she talking Eclair talking Armblast.

"Wait a second. Why didn't you tell us about this from the start? What did you get out of it?" Eclair asked.

"What are you suggesting? That I'm a double agent, or something ridiculous like that ?" Armblast asked.

"Go ahead. Play innocent if you want. You're got something working on the side." Eclair said.

"I'm merely doing my job. As loyal agent of the Global Union, I have a duty to aid the efforts of the G.O.T.T. in anyway I can." Armblast said.

"Perhaps this is a discussion for another time." Lumiere said as Eclair and Armblast look at Prime Minister and President Dean shake their hand, while they still doing it, Eclair was look at Jaku with blushed.

* * *

**G.O.T.T. Headquarters**

Reception desks Mercredi were talking Eclair and Lumiere doing drinking the tea. "So thanks to you, president Dean was able to put a check on the corruption within the Faunusian military, and at the same time improve his planet's corporate image. Which should practically guraratee his re-election. Oh, and another thing. The G.O.T.T. has received an "Unoffical" apology from the Prime Minister of the Medeia. He said there's a very high possibility that those battle cyborgs who attacked us had ties to Medeia. Most likely, it was a renegade faction within the with the military that believed the G.O.T.T. was conspiring with Faunus." Mercredi said as Eclair drink the tea.

"Eck, this is too bitter!" Eclair shouted.

"What? You don't like it?" Mercredi asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't have the refined case that you guys do." Eclair said as Mercredi gigging.

"We''ll try something else next time. Which reminds me, two hours till E-Shift." She said as Jaku appear from stairs.

"Man, this place is a awesome, I don't know how did you guys to built a place like this." Jaku said.

"We glad you like it, so what you going to do now?" Lumiere asked.

"I don't know that, but there is a problem though." Jaku said.

"What that problem?" Eclair asked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I got no place to live." He said with the anime style tears falling from his face as Eclair, Lumiere and Mercredi were facefaulted with sweatdrop, then Eclair got a chance to ask him.

"Hey, if you don't have to live, why don't you stay with me?" Eclair asked while Lumiere and Mercredi shock at that.

"Really, I don't want any trouble." Jaku said.

"It's okay, its been lonely to live by myself and you can be my roommate." Eclair said.

"Alright, if you say so." Jaku said.

"Great!" Eclair shouted with a warm smile.

"_This is going be long years since I'm stuck here in this dimension_." Jaku said in thought with a sighed.

* * *

To be continued...

_**Light and shadow. Right and wrong. For every force that exists, there is another. One that opposes it. **_

_**Next time in Saiyan in Aineias: Tight / Bind pt 1.**_

there you have it, review it.

Peace!


	4. Gravity Bomb pt 1

disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Kiddy Grade I do own my Oc and my techniques

Normal Talking

_Normal Thinking_

Ki's Name

_**Flashback**_

_Memory_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gravity Bomb pt 1**

They turn on gravity machine a man wore green suit with a glasses had remote to gravity on and mid-air machine and man flew up to ceiling and look at gravity light.

"I see you're made improvements." Donald said. As his press button on glasses and screen appear. "However, you still haven't perfected the refinement process. There are irregularities in the crystal alignment."

It's well within acceptable tolerances. That's the highest purity level we can reach with our equipment." Donald's trooper said.

"Max does not manufactured products that are merely "acceptable". Our clients demand perfection. Nothing less. You have to do better." Donald said as ***Alarm Alert*** "The alarm. "What is this, a raid?" He added. Two women behind first girl has light short blue (similar like bulma) wore a pink shirt its show her cleavage and a shirt black and white strips and one black long socks and had pink boots. "That's right. You are hereby charged with the illegal production and sale of the gravity control material "Hi-G". I suggest you come quietly." She said as Donald turn around see his trooper out cold by a girl light purple wore a all yellow, her eyes all same and has pink lipstick, and she got black gloves and necklace around her neck likes other girl. and black shoe.

"Who...Who are you people?!" Donald shouted.

"G.O.T.T. Es Members, Alv." Alv said.

"And Dverger." Dverger said.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot them!" Donald yelled at his men as Dverger narrowed eyes.

As they put up their gun as Alv smirk then snort, they stop then knock them out and siren police cruiser outside arrived.

* * *

**G.O.T.T. Headquarters**

They move a green container with red seal on it.

"Hi-G. So that's what they what they confiscated. That's some prize. No wonder they wanted to keep it." Man in the suit said.

"We don't need the commentary. Just do your job." Boss said.

"Sorry, sir." He said as he typing the open the container after they take a red seal off as it's open the container then they gasp cause there's nothing in it. "It's empty." He said.

* * *

**with Eclair and Lumiere**

Eclair and Lumiere doing business.

"Have a nice day." Eclair said with a smile as man nodded then walk away as Eclair and Lumiere bow their heads as Enterance open Eclair thought Jaku came in but its Alv and Dverger while Eclair scowl at them thought was Jaku coming in. Alv wore red jacket with red skirt and wear black boots, Dverger wore a full white tank top and black shoe. As they walking then they saw two figures coming from stairs first was black long-haired woman wore blue dress and skirt and blue shoe. And black short-haired taller then her had necklace with sharp of last quarter moon, wore long seleve white and black pants and white sneakers, their names are Tweedledee and Tweedledum s-class members as they pass Alv and Dverger who look at Eclair and Lumiere as Eclair scowl.

"You know, jealousy isn't very becoming. And besides, I don't think scowling at the s-class members is going to change that they outranks." Lumiere said.

"I'm not jealous! I just, I hate the way they act like they're better than everyone else!" Eclair Barked.

"Really? I wonder if you'd still feel that way if you had abilities equal to theirs?" Lumiere asked as she and Eclair look at Jaku who is wave at them wore black jacket with red shirt, blue jeans and Goku's boots.

"Hey, girls." Jaku said as Eclair blushed at him and he didn't notice.

"Hi Jaku. You doing well with Eclair last night?" Lumiere asked with warm smile as Eclair's face all red.

"Oh yeah, I doing really well. It's was fun with her as a roommate." Jaku smile.

"I glad you like it." Eclair said with warm smile and blushed.

"Hey, you face all red. Are you sick?" Jaku asked.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you for worried." Eclair said while Jaku got a question mark over his head.

* * *

**with Alv and Dvenger**

"Hold on. What do you mean?" Alv frowned.

"Empty. There was nothing inside." Mercredi said.

"You sure about this?" Dverger asked.

"Yes. I should also note, the seal on container was securely intact." Mercredi said.

"We know. We sealed it." Dverger said.

'_**What is this? A trick? A trap? Someone trying set us up!**_' Alv thought. When Chief speaking.

"Mercredi, report this incident to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Have them look into it." Chief Eclipse said.

"Wait a second! This is our mess. We can clean up after ourselves, if you don't mind." Alv said.

"Very well...But you'll be taking along a support team this time." Chief Eclipse said.

"Yes, ma'am." Alv said, they leave at the office and Chief ask to her secertary when Dverger stop and ask the Chief.

"By the way, I heard we got another new Es members." Dverger said.

"Ah yes, you didn't know, his name is Jaku Kusanagi. He work with Eclair and Lumiere, hope you getting well with him." Chief Eclipse said. Dverger nodded and left.

* * *

**At Spaceport**

They ready to take off, Svard in front and La Muse in the back and they headed at stars of Latium and Latinus.

"This is the binary systems formed by the stars Latium and Latinus. The artificial satellite in close orbit around them is the maxium-security detention center "Globe-Cage"...That's where the MAX operative now in custody are being held." Alv said.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard the briefing. We don't need a guided tour." Eclair said as Screen appear show Alv.

"If you have a problem, feel free to turn back at any time." Alv said.

"If it were up to me I wouldn't be here in the first place..." Eclair whispered.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"Alv asked with frown.

"Huh...Oh uh, what was what? I didn't say anything." Eclair said.

"I heard you." Alv said.

"Sorry. Must be a bad transmission." Eclair said.

As they arrival at Globe-Cage close the orbit.

"As this close of an orbit, I'm surprised the thing doesn't melt away..." Eclair said.

"That's because there's a 30-times-normal-gravity control buffer in place keeping it stable." Armblast said.

"Really? So what happens if this control buffer fails?" Jaku asked.

"Then the detention center falls into one of the stars. And everyone gets a really good tan." Lumiere warm smile and blush while Eclair and Jaku look at her, 'Are you serious look', they inside glove-cage and they park their ship and they walk at door Armblast spoke.

"If it's alright with you, I think I should stay here." He said.

"Why? Something wrong?" Jaku asked.

"You don't find it odd that we've just entered a maximum-security facility unnoticed? There should at least be a guard here to greet us." Armblast exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe they're all on their lunch. Or asleep on the job!" Eclair Joked.

"You are being facetious, I hope?" Lumiere asked as Eclair put her tongue at her.

"Well we're going with or without you." Alv said. As Eclair baller her fist

"Jeez, Ms. grumpy much." Jaku whisper to Eclair who was giggle at his joke.

"What was that?" Alv angered to Jaku who was waving at her with sweat bullet on his side of face.

"Nothing." Jaku nervous chuckle. While Alv still looking at him with a scowl look.

"You maybe new member on their team or not, as long you can stay out of my way." Alv snarled as walking away with Dverger who was looking at Jaku.

_**"Great! Ms. emo like Vegeta."** _Jaku thought.

* * *

**Jaku's World**

"Ah-choo! Whoever talking about me, just knock it off!" Vegeta yelled.

* * *

**Globe-Cage**

"If you ask me, it seems pretty pointless for an auditor to come all way not audit. But hey, suit yourself I guess." Eclair said as she and Jaku walking away as Lumiere look at Armblast with suspicious look, but she walking and catch up with them. They looking for everywhere and saw lots ruins and lots of bloods, then they in control room to look at all screen and Eclair see moving in hallyway.

"It's just a cleaner." Dverger said.

"First the missing Hi-G, now a deserted prison. Someone's tying loose ends." Alv said as Lumiere look at screen and gasp as Eclair and Jaku same look at screen and see dead bodies with blood and Jaku didn't like that and Alv saw that.

"Hm, haven't you ever seen a dead body before?" She asked to Jaku who was scowl at her.

Eclair was about to defend Jaku but Lumiere fall on ground and blinked.

"Lumiere, what is it?" Eclair asked as Lumiere tried to get up but she struggled to move. "I feel so heavy." Lumiere said as Jaku feel nothing as everything was shaking everyone except Jaku can't move. "What's going on?" He asked to Lumiere.

"Someone's planted a gravity bomb!" Lumiere shouted. Somewhere in bottom in ship a gravity bomb been active every room They can't move then Dverger press her necklace and her body cover by pink line and she can move. "Alv. Use your Reflex." Dverger said as Alv pressed her own and she can move.

"I guess this would be our cue to leave. In any case, we're just wasting our time here. The prisoners we planned to question are already dead." Alv said.

"There's nothing more we can do. Let's go." Dverger said as she and Alv leaving.

"Now hold on, are you forget about us?" Jaku frowned.

"Yeah. You could at least give us a hand here." Eclair said as they stop and alv spoke.

"You're both Es Members. I think you can handle a simple gravity bomb on your own. Don't you ?" Alv asked as they leaving while jaku and Eclair growing at them, Eclair grab lipstick now Lumiere tried to find it. "Where is it? Why can't I find it ?" She said as she use ability to find but it being block by shield. "...a physical shield?" As Eclair drop her lipstick.

* * *

_**La Muse**_

Gray suitcase of Hi-G missing Armblast put a letter on case he's the one got a Hi-G took it from them and he smile. "Best of luck, guys. I'll see you around." He said as leaving the ship.

* * *

_**With Jaku and the others**_

Jaku grab lipstick for Eclair and give it to her and she said thank you as Lumiere wake up.

"Lumiere?" Eclair Questioned with worried.

"Are you okay?" Jaku asked with worried as well.

"Sorry. I'm okay. I just found the bomb. I think I can still stop it." Lumiere said as she stop the gravity bomb and Alarm alert sound on.

* * *

_**With Alv and Drverger**_

"It's about time." Alv said as everything shaking again. "What was that?" Dverger asked.

"What do you think? The gravity bomb did it's job. we losing orbit." Alv said as they seem front of two screen show the shop only missing its their ship.

"The Svard. It's not in the docking bay." Dverger said.

Alv growling. "It was Armblast." She snarled.

* * *

_**With Armblast**_

Armblast sit the chair put arms behind his head.

* * *

_**With Alv and Dverger**_

Alv looking at _La Muse _to see they made it but they didn't come. "What a shame. I guess they didn't make it out in time" She smirked.

Globe-Cage getting closer two suns as _La Muse_ with Alv and Dverger, leaving Jaku Eclair and Lumiere behind.

* * *

Stop right here pt 1. continue in Pt 2 in next chapter. Review it Everyone. Peace!


	5. Gravity bomb pt 2

Disclamier: I don't own Dbz or kiddy Grade I do own My Oc.

Normal Talking

**_Normal Thinking_**

_**Flashback**_

_Memory_

**YELLING!**

Ki's Name

Now on the story pt 2!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gravity Bomb pt 2**

Eclair grab lipstick from Jaku and said Thank you with blushed at him then he saw at ceiling going collapse hurt her.

"Look out!" Jaku Shouted as Eclair look up came crumbles down at her so she put lipstick on her lips to control as crumble on her. "Eclair!" Jaku yelled as worried and about help crumbles off her, but she pick up with one hand.

"_**Wow she's strong**._" Jaku thought as Eclair smile at him as floor collapse about fall but Jaku grab her hand.

"I got you." Jaku smiled as Eclair look at him with blush and smile and grip his hand. "I'll pull you up." He added as he pull Eclair up and looking and it's breaking apart.

"Lumiere. This whole place is coming apart!" Eclair shouted and heared no respond as Jaku and Eclair turn to Lumiere on the ground. "Lumiere?" Jaku questioned in worried as Eclair pick Lumiere up, she exhausted. "Lumiere..." She worried everything is falling apart.

"Let's get outta here." Jaku replied. Eclair nodded as she put Lumiere over her shoulder then run, Jaku use a Ki blast from his hand and throw at the door and blow the door away as they running as Eclair look at Jaku then she smile as Lumiere open her eyes. "A woman should be more elegant." She whispered.

* * *

**_with Alv and Dverger_**

_La Muse _worried about them then she turn around and go back to save them.

"What's going on?" Dverger asked.

"The ship's computer wants to go back and save them." Alv said as ship turn around and go back to save them.

* * *

_**with Jaku, Eclair and Lumiere**_

Jaku, Eclair and Lumiere appear front of two screen and look at it their ship missing Eclair gasp.

"They took our ship!" Eclair shouted as she scowl.

_**"Darn it, if only I have Instant transmission ability from Goku sensei we be gone for easy**_." Jaku thought as scowl.

They heard its coming straight to them breaking through wall La Muse stop front of them.

"_La Muse_!" Jaku shouted as Ship responding them.

"She came for us!" Eclair shouted with smile at Lumiere who look at La Muse and happy.

Globe-Cage been destroyed by melt of sun and blow up. _La Muse _ made of their and flew to space as speed.

* * *

**_La Muse_**

"Armblast?" Jaku shocked. Alv told them everything.

"He's the one took the Hi-G, then he had, the audacity to steal out ship." Alv said.

"I don't believe it. Why that two-faced..." Eclair growled as Dverger put up a letter.

"He left a message." Dverger said as Eclair walk over and grab it look at it.

"What, you guys didn't open it?" Jaku asked.

"I think we can guess what it says. Don't you?" Lumiere asked open her eyes and look at them.

"It's pretty obvious at this point." Alv deadpanned.

"Whatever. I'm opening." Eclair replied as she open a letter and she and Jaku reading the letter and they shock.

* * *

_**With Armblast**_

Inside the warehouse nothing but a dirt and ruins Amrblast appears with his suitcase.

"An abandoned warehouse. Seems rather old-fashioned, choosing a place like this for an exchange point." Armblast said as he look around. And heard male voice brought Armblast attention.

"I find that sometimes the old ways are still the best. You're right on time "Magician"." man as hologram wear all black suit and his face cover was Glasses with red and glasses known as Shopper.

"Actually, my nickname is "Wizard". Not that it makes much difference. It's silly either way. Is that hologram?" Armblast exclaimed.

"In my business, the secret to living a long life is to become a coward. It's a lesson those MAX fools never learned..." Shopper said.

"Ah then the gravity bomb at Globe-Cage...?" Armblast asked.

"A little test of our goods. Shopper manufactures a variety of weapons. We're now ready to add gravity bomb to our list. All we must are the raw materials." Shopper said as Armblast narrow eyes.

"You mean like Hi-G, perhaps?" Armblast asked as he pull his suitcase and open it and show 5 Hi-G they bright light and robot beep its eyes as screen appear beside shopper.

"Very nice. You've brought me a choose sample. Highly pure, few crystal irregularities, and a gravitational deviation of zero-point-two. Definitely weapons-grade materials." Shopper said as screen vanish.

"I trust you're satisfied with the measure as well. Just one question: are you sure you wouldn't rather build an artificial gravity system instead of a weapon?" Armblast asked with smiled as Shopper chuckle.

"Don't pretend be so naïve. You know as well as I do, weapons are much more profitable." Shopper replied.

"The first rule of economics: the higher the profit, the higher the risk! Or didn't you learn that in school?" As two jump appear of Eclair and Jaku and they landing on container she wear warehouse clothes and hat except Jaku.

"Ta-daaah!" Eclair yelled with a smile as Lumiere appear.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough shady deals and double-crossing for one day." Jaku said.

"How 'bout we try something that isn't so... you know... illegal?" Eclair asked as Armblast close eyes and smile.

"How'd you find us so quickly?" Armblast asked.

"I've had Donnerschlag keeping an eye in you since the detention center." Eclair informed as Armblast look at left Donnerschlag appear in invisible ability

"Ah, yes, I should have known. Well, thank you. I'm grateful for the escort." Armblast said.

"You're working with them? You set me up!" Shopper shouted as robot move to Armblast bout to kill him but Jaku appear fast and punch it arm destroy and kick it face hard and it flew to wall another robot about to kill him, but Eclair front Jaku and grab robot's hand.

"Donner! Look after wise guy here for us." Eclair said.

"The name's "Wizard"." Armblast said as he walking away as Eclair growl and Donner walk to Armblast and Lumiere.

Robot charge it cannon to fire at Eclair and Jaku and Eclair change her clothes to fighting clothes as robot fire it but Eclair put up shield block.

"Oh no, the shield is out!" Jaku informed to Eclair who look at her cross earing when red beep.

"You're kidding! My shield is out after one blast?!" Eclair shouted as robot about fire another but Eclair see it and throw robot around and it fire hit few containers and almost hit Armblast and Lumiere short.

"Elegant, Eclair! Elegant!" Lumiere shouted.

Open for containers Four Robots appears Eclair was look at them as Four robots aim and fire at Eclair just then Jaku appear front Eclair and his crosses his arms.

"Energy Barrier!" Jaku shouted as white barrier around them to block the fire energy from robots, Eclair look at Jaku's incredible power.

"**_Jaku_**." Eclair thought with blushed and sparkles eyes.

Meanwhile, Robots was shoot at Lumiere and Armblast, but Donnerschlag put a shield on but it keep shoot the barrier push.

"Donner... " Lumiere worried then she use her ability on the ground to stop them but shield still up it can't go through.

"Oh no... I can't get through while the shield still up!" Lumiere shouted as the robots keep it doing shoot as they move.

Lumiere look at Donner who was look at her nodded.

"Three... Two... One... Zero!" Lumiere yelled as Dobber let go the shield as her ability got them as Robots down Lumiere was behind the suitcase for safe from shoot. Lumiere came out and smile.

"Lumiere! Great!" Eclair smiled.

"What the-?" Shopper shocked as Lumiere control the robots make around. Eclair and Jaku was laughing as Eclair grab her Id.

"Under our authority as G.O.T.T. ES Members, we hereby charge all you, as being in direct violation of interstellar law. Chief Eclipse requesting official authorization to make an arrest." Eclair said.

* * *

**Chief's Office**

"Eclair. Lumiere. Jaku. Arrest authorization granted." Chief Eclipse said.

* * *

**with Jaku, Eclair and Lumiere**

"Yes, ma'am! Understood!" They said in unison.

"Arrest me? Haha! Ridiculous! How are you going to arrest a hologram?!" Shopper shouted with a smirk.

"Now might be a good time to look behind you." Armblast said with a smile.

Shopper look behind was Alv and Dverger and tried get away, but Dverger grab back on his head and made to the ground as Alv hold her Id.

"Thanks for diversion. Chief, we've infiltrated the Shopper Crime Syndicate. We have the leader in our custody." Alv informed.

"Job well done Alv...Dverger." Chief Eclipse replied with a smile.

Shopper just smirk. " Like I said, the only way to survive is to become a coward." He said as he snap his fingers as brown container open and its gravity bomb.

"A gravity bomb!" Lumiere shouted with shock.

"It's at point-blank range!" Armblast shouted.

"Good luck escaping the blast radius!" Shopper shouted then he laughing.

He stop laughing as he look at Lumiere's ability on the ground straight to gravity bomb to stop.

"No!" Shopper yelled.

"I should have mentioned, Lumiere's ability allows her to use almost any computer system and bring it under her control. The closer she is, the easier it is for her." Armblast said as shopper was sign in defeat whilr Lumiere got up from the ground and look at Armblast's suitcase was ruin it.

"It's a sturdy case, isn't it? It's saved my life more than once." Armblast said.

"Except now it's been ruined, hasn't." Lumiere said.

"No. Not at all." Armblast said as he press button change another suitcase as clean. "I'm proud of this little treasure." He said.

Lumiere was smile and little blush while Jaku clean up the mess as Eclair walk over to him. "Hey." She said.

"Hmm, yes?" Jaku questioned.

"I want to say thank you for saving my life, I'm very greatful." Eclair said as she surprise Jaku was she kissed Jaku's cheek and he blushed this time.

"No problem We look out each other, and I'm glad to met you guys ." Jaku repiled as he and Eclair smile each other.

* * *

**Somewhere in bar**

"I am very much in your debt, young man. Thanks to your help, both of the groups that were encroaching on my territory have been neatly eliminated." Shades said with a smile.

"I can't take credit. MAX and Shopper brought their downfall on themselves." Armblast said with smile.

"Regardless. Now that they're gone, I can conduct my business without worrying about outside interference. And for that, I thank you." Shades said as Armblast got up and paying and leave.

Shades Got 5 Hi-Gs as woman in pink dress with pink tied on her hair. "What pretty stones. Do you mind if I ask what they are?" She asked.

"What if I told you they were a brighter future for 28 colonies?" Shades asked as he look at her. " Would you think I was only trying to impress you?" He added while she giggle.

"I suppose I might...Funny, knowing your not nearly as serious as you look." She said.

* * *

**Metro Clinic**

"Low implantation rates. Increased rate of deformity during development. diminished immunity. It would be negligent, of me not to warn you how harsh the microgravity environment here can on an unborn child. However..." Lady doctor Interrupted by a Man's wife.

"But we heard these was a new therapy that could help..." Blue haired woman said.

Lady doctor gasp. "So you've heard. As I was saying... However our colony has received a new artificial gravity room." She said with a smile.

"Maria!" Maria's husband shouted with happy face.

"Honey!" Maria shouted with happy face.

"So what you're telling us is, we're gonna have a healthy baby!" Maria's husband said.

They didn't notice shades was look at them as turn his partner. "Well, let's head to next colony." He said.

"Yes, sir!" Shade's partner said as shades look at the sky.

"**_You've done a great thing, young man. Thank you, "Wizard"_**." Shades thought.

* * *

**With Armblast**

He walking to G.O.T.T. Headquarters with a warm smile.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**There is no such thing as complete freedom. Those who escape their cage will only find themselves in a prison of another shape...**_

_**Next time on Saiyan in Aineias: Escort Prisoner**_

**There you have it another chapter done.**

**Hope you guys like it, Review it everyone !**

**PEACE !**


End file.
